Finding Elsa
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Elsa Snow lived the picture perfect life until she found out she was kidnapped… AU, Jelsa!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Elsa**

**I do not own Finding Carter or Frozen or Within Temptation.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa Snow lived the picture perfect life until she found out she was kidnapped… AU, Jelsa!**

It started out as being an ordinary day for me, but ended in a nightmare.

I woke up with a bright smile on my face, bouncing out of bed and into darkwash skinny jeans, a black lace crop top, my well broken in knee high boots and trademark leather jacket. I did up my hair and makeup in the bathroom connected to my bedroom before skipping out to greet my mom.

"Morning snowflake," she greeted me cheerfully, kissing my forehead as I twirled around the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" I greeted her excitedly, snatching a plate of waffles and eggs from her and wolfing it down along with a glass of OJ.

"Music today?" she asked me as I tossed the plate into the dishwasher and grabbed my backpack, riffling through it to make sure that I had everything I needed for the day.

I smiled as I located my music binder which had all the songs I wrote.

"Yup," I answered, spinning back around to kiss her cheek. "Now I better bounce if I don't want to get a detention!"

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes.

"At least let me write you a note!" she laughed, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and scrawling something before handing the paper over to me. I kissed her cheek once more time before skipping out the door and jumping onto my bike for the ten minute ride to Storybooke High School.

As I coasted down the road and cut through alleyways, I found myself getting lost inside my mind once more. I shook myself awake just in time to skid to a halt at the bike rack and lock up my wheels before darting inside to small school to homeroom.

I sauntered inside the classroom just as the tardy bell rang and I slid into my seat next to my close friends, Merida Dun Broch and Rapunzel Corona. The three of us passed notes throughout most of the day, too excited for that night, when we would compete in the Battle of the Bands!

The rest of the day passed by way too slowly for my own liking. Finally, the dismissal bell rang, sending me shooting out of my seat.

"Freedom!" I cheered as I ran out into the hallway. The intercom speakers crackled to life, only no one bothered paying attention to whatever was being said. I reached my locker, twirling the lock and taking a quick inventory of what all I needed that weekend.

Geometry textbook and notebook.

English textbook and notebook.

Russian textbook and notebook.

I grabbed the necessary items before slamming my locker shut and spinning around to face the door which led to my freedom.

However before I could take a step, Vanessa blocked me.

"Like oh my God, is it true?" she asked me in that obnoxiously high pitched whiney voice.

"You mean if you don't move I'll break your nose?" I shrugged, flexing my knuckles. "Yep, so sorry to have to tell you, but it's true."

I pushed her out of my way and flounced out the doors, grinning as I spied Merida Dun Broch and Rapunzel Corona, along with Astrid Hofferson and her boyfriend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"Where's Flynn?" I asked Rapunzel.

She shrugged. "I dunno," she answered, leaning back on the school building. "Oh look, here he comes now!" she suddenly perked up and began waving her arms wildly.

"Hey Punzie," greeted Flynn, kissing his girlfriend's nose and smiling at us.

"Been keeping out of trouble, Flynn?" I teased him as we all unlocked our bikes or got out our skateboards and began the short cruise to the practice hall where we jammed every day in preparation of the Battle of the Bands.

"Been trying to at least," he shrugged before hopping onto his skateboard and gliding next to Rapunzel on her pink and purple bike.

I sighed and rolled my eye, cutting out the group's endless chatter as I slipped into my own world of fame.

We arrived at Sound Stage Music, a major sponsor of our band, _Memories Misfits_, and crowded inside, chattering and laughing loudly as we all moved to the enormous stage in the center of the multi-purpose business. On one side it was a bar, on the other side it was a music store.

"All right, let's run through 'Stand My Ground' a few times!" I barked as everyone went to their assigned stations.

Merida Dun Broch on electric bagpipes.

Rapunzel Corona on electric guitar.

Flynn Rider on drums.

Astrid Hofferson on bass.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III on keyboards.

And me at the microphone.

At my count, they all began to make our magic come to life.

And then, I opened my mouth.

"_**Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
No more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground"**_

We also ran through a few other songs, just in case we needed to perform something else.

Before we knew it, it was six o'clock and the Battle of the Bands was going to start at seven o'clock, which left us with forty five minutes to get ready.

We all flocked into our respected restrooms and began to get ready.

Merida wore a green dress with gold embroidery at the shoulders and neckline. She wore her hair in the same style- crazy and untamed.

Rapunzel wore a pretty pink and purple dress with a knee length skirt, a corset styled bodice and purple sparkle ballet flats. She wore her long blonde hair in a braid with flower hair pins.

Astrid wore a suede dress in a shade of brown with complimented her green eyes and boots. She also wore her hair in a braid, however much more simpler than Rapunzel's.

And I wore a knee length dress made of pale blue leather with white knee high boots and lace fingerless gloves. I wore my white curls in a teased side braid with crystal snowflake hair clips.

When everyone met up again, I grinned at Hiccup and Flynn. Flynn wore a green vest over a white shirt tucked into brown pants and leather boots. Hiccup wore a brown shirt with matching pants and boots, which covered his prophetic leg well.

"Alright are we ready?" Merida cheered happily as we all filed out the door, waving at the owner of Sound Stage Music as we all piled ourselves into Hiccup's mom's giant van.

"Hey kids! How's everything going?" she greeted us cheerfully as we all settled ourselves in.

We all answered at once, making her toss back her head with laughter.

Before I knew it, we arrived at the venue for the Battle of the Bands.

We all piled out, shouting our thanks to Hiccup's mom as we grabbed our stuff from the back and made our way inside.

We made it just in time too, because the second we stepped foot inside, the music started to play, sending us racing to our spots behind the stage. Since we were last to perform, we all just hung out, laughed and chattered.

We watched as bands went up and did songs that made the crowd go wild. I smirked at my band- I knew we would do an even better job than those armatures!

"… and now folks, we have one last band before the voting can go viral! Please welcome…_** MEMORIES MISFITS!**_"

I smiled as we all positioned ourselves behind the fly-a-way curtain. I adjusted my microphone and nodded at the stagehands, who hoisted the curtains up.

"_**Sparkling angel**_

_**I believe  
You are my savior  
In my time of need**_

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie  


_**Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end**_

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end"

The song played out and we received the biggest crowd pleasers that anyone could ever ask for!

"Thank you!" we all shouted before high tailing it off the stage and group hugging.

"_**OHMYGODTHATWASAMAZING!**_" squealed Rapunzel happily.

"I would love to relive that!" grinned Hiccup, placing an arm around Astrid.

"Us too!" cheered Merida, doing a funny little jig of some sorts.

I laughed loudly as we all congratulated ourselves on a job well done.

A few minutes later, a voice boomed, "Well folks, we have the winner of this year's Battle of the Bands! It was close, almost neck to neck, but please, ladies and gentlemen, give a loud cheer for _**MEMORIES MISFITS!**_"

We all started yelling and jumping up and down as we raced onstage to perform our thank you song.

"_**I've been left out alone like a damn criminal  
I've been praying for help cause I can't take it all  
I'm not done,  
It's not over.  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost**_

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life  
'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

Oh I wish it was over,  
And I wish you were here  
Still I'm hoping that somehow

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away  
I feel you fading away

'Cause your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
Oh, your soul is on fire  
A shot in the dark,  
What did they aim for when they missed your heart?

I breathe underwater  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark"

The song finished to everyone screaming and shouting.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" I shouted as the host came up onstage.

"May I have everyone's names?" he shouted into his microphone.

"Merida Dun Broch, electric bagpipes," Merida introduced herself with a cocky little smirk.

"Rapunzel Corona, electric guitar!" yelled Rapunzel.

"Flynn Rider, drums," shouted Flynn, pulling in Rapunzel to his side.

"Astrid Hofferson, bass," she introduced herself with a two fingered salute.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, keyboards," he said, standing up storng and proud as he uttered his name.

"And I'm Elsa Snow and I'm lead vocals!" I cheered with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Elsa**

**I do not own Finding Carter or Frozen or Within Temptation.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa Snow lived the picture perfect life until she found out she was kidnapped… AU, Jelsa!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**I was too lazy to type up the second part of chapter 1, so here it is.**

**As per usual, R&R pleasy sneezy!**

"Oh God, that was epic!" I crowed as we all waited outside the venue for Hiccup's mom to come pick us up and drop us all off at our respected homes.

"Yeah, that it was!" squealed Rapunzel, doing a cute little dance with Flynn.

We all continued to act like overexcited kids who had found the candy stash before Halloween until Hiccup's mom pulled up to my house.

"Thanks again for the ride, Mrs. Haddock!" I called, jumping out of the van and grabbing my backpack and bike from the trunk.

"Now Elsa, how many times do I need to remind you to call me Valka?" she responded, poking her head out of the window and keeping a lookout as I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. I turned and gave one last wave before disappearing inside.

After winning the Battle of the Bands, we all had to endure about four hours of taking pictures, signing autographs and chatting it up with our adoring fans. Astrid and Rapunzel held fast to their boyfriends, telling other girls that they were taken. Merida and I (who were both single) laughed it up and jokingly "flirted" with each other.

By the time closing time arrived, we all were battling the sandman and hiding our yawns in our efforts to stay awake. Valka arrived and hustled us into her van before speeding off into the moonless night.

The last thing I remembered before crashing for the night was going into my bedroom and falling onto my bed.

The next thing I knew, my cell phone was beeping annoyingly. I groaned and rolled over, grabbing it and holding it up to my ear.

"What?" I grumbled, annoyed that I was being awakened before I was ready. I sat up and looked at my wall clock.

10:29 AM.

"Elsa! We made the morning paper!" yelled Merida from the other line.

Suddenly, the events from the night before came back to me.

I catapulted myself out of bed and hurriedly got dressed in my favorite darkwash skinny jeans with lace panels, pale blue crop top with three quarter length sleeves and knee high boots. I did up my makeup and hair before darting out into the kitchen and grabbing a microwavable breakfast.

"I'm on my way to your place!" I told her, my morning grumpiness gone and replaced by perkiness.

Merida lived in a large mansion, which is where _Memories Misfits_ all met up for meetings and stuff. Her home had it all- including a bowling alley!

"Be there in fifteen!" I hung up then wolfed down my breakfast before catapulting out the the door and onto my bike.

Twelve minutes and fifty seven seconds later, I arrived at the Dun Broch home. I placed my bike in the shed in the side before bounding up the front walkway and knocking on the door.

Not even a second after I knocked, the door opened to show Merida's grinning face. She pulled me inside and up the stairs to her bedroom, where I saw everyone else was gathered and sprawled out.

"We were wondering when you'd show up!" Hiccup teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I settled myself on the floor next to Astrid, who handed me the morning paper.

"We're not just in the paper- we're on the front page!" I shouted as I stared at our pictures. One was of us on stage jamming it out. The second was of us posing with fan and laughing it up with each other.

I flipped to the article and began to read it silently to myself.

"… '_Elsa Snow, the lead singer, is a stunning sixteen year old girl with pale features and a talented voice. Her fondness for the darker side of life and her bubbly personality can throw people off, but deep inside, she is a sweetheart who will go out of her way to do anything for anyone', reveals a source close to Memories Misfits…_"

I quickly read through the other summaries of the rest of the band, pleased to see that there wasn't any slandering whatsoever.

"What do you think?" I asked lazily, handing the paper off to Flynn.

"I think Emma has something to do with the article," answered Hiccup.

I rolled my eyes. Emma had been the head editor of the high school newspaper, and she had covered us from day one. She was graduated and had landed an internship with the local newspaper, but she still kept in touch with us.

"Yup, it's her alright! 'Emma Potts'," Flynn announced, showing us her name at the bottom of the article. "Whoa, check this out!"

We all crowded around him to see what else there was.

It was the pictures on our demo album.

Granted, the pictures were just from our yearbook and random shots of us posing and goofing off, but somehow or other they looked…

… Professional grade.

I cheered and let out a loud whoop.

"Talk about not being able to walk down the street without being noticed!" I crowed happily.

Winning the Battle of the Bands scored us a major deal with a record company as a prize, as well as a $10,000 cash prize per person.

"Fame, fortune and all that jazz!" I belted out.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to start recording our very first album!" squealed Rapunzel happily.

"Me either!" chimed in Astrid, jumping up from her seat on Hiccup;s lap and jumping around happily.

"Okay, okay, let's just say that we're all still jumped from last night and cannot wait to get down to business!" cheered Merida happily before we all erupted into yells and whoops.

I heard the bedroom door open, but paid it no attention, thinking it was a maid who wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

And yes, the Dun Broch family had maids. And butlers, too.

I turned and saw that it was Merida's parents, Fergus and Elenore with a pair of cops.

"It's the cops! Quick, hide the weed!" I jokingly yelled, making everyone calm down a considerable amount.

"Should I call my dad?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"Elsa Snow?" the first officer asked me. "We need you to come with us."

"Astrid, call your dad," I said to her before turning to face the officers. "I'm not going anywhere with you until my lawyer shows up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Elsa**

**I do not own Finding Carter or Frozen or Within Temptation.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa Snow lived the picture perfect life until she found out she was kidnapped… AU, Jelsa!**

"Does the name Elizabeth Willows mean anything to you?"

I looked up at Mr. Hofferson, who nodded once.

"No," I answered bluntly. "Should it?"

The detective slid me a photograph of a little girl beaming up into the camera.

"Elizabeth Willows was abducted from her front lawn thirteen years ago," she informed me in a soft voice.

"Well that's too bad. Where were her parents? Shouldn't they have been keeping a better eye on her?" I couldn't help but act snarky towards the detective- I never really liked cops for some reason.

The detective took a deep breath and pinched her nose before taking out another picture, this one of me, and handing it to me. Picking it up, I saw that it was a crop out of one of _Memories Misfit_'s group photo from the morning paper.

"Yeah? Why are you handing me a picture of me? I could always take out my compact and stare at myself," I tossed the picture onto the table, right on top of the girl.

"Look at the ears," she informed me.

I did so before letting out a "Yeah? So? What's so special about ears?"

"Each ear is unique, much like a fingerprint." The detective took out another sheet of paper and handed it to me. Instead, Mr. Hofferson took it and looked it over. His bushy eyebrows raised up as he scanned the paper.

"What is it, Mr. Hofferson?" I asked him with concern.

He sighed before handing me the paper.

"On the top are fingerprints from Elizabeth Winter's toys, taken at the time of her abduction. And below are your fingerprints from your high school ID file."

I compared the fingerprints and felt my heart skip several beats.

They matched.

"So, what you're telling me, is that I was…"

Before I could finish the sentence, the door to the interrogation room burst open. I looked up, thankful that Mr. Hofferson was between me and the door.

"Elizabeth? Is it really you?" asked a pretty brunette with soft brown eyes. She reached across to touch my face but I wrenched myself from touching distance.

"Don't you dare touch me," I hissed venomously. "Mr. Hofferson, what the _**FUCKING HELL**_ is going on here?"

Mr. Hofferson looked at me with understanding shock in his eyes- he had never seen me act out like this before.

"Little Lizzie?" asked the man who came in with the woman. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I turned my glare from the woman onto him as I flexed my fists, ready for a fight.

"Elsa!" Merida bounced into the room, followed by Astrid. "Don't worry, we're bouncing like rubber balls- come on, let's go grab ice cream."

"Where's Rapunzel?" I asked, pushing past the man and jogging down the hallway towards freedom.

"With Flynn- he doesn't have fond memories about being inside a police station…" explained Astrid, waving at her dad.

"Astrid," greeted Mr. Hofferson reaching out in a bear hug.

"Dad," she greeted him with a big grin, accepting his hug.

"You kids will be at the ice cream shop?" he asked, handing his daughter two twenties. "Good- here's forty dollars- put some meat on those bones Astrid- you and your boyfriend both!"

The three of us giggled. Astrid was built like a super model- tall and slender. In high school, she towered above Hiccup, but he caught up with her in tenth grade when puberty hit him. Now he was taller than Astrid by seven or eight inches. Anyways, the point I'm trying to get to is that it was close to impossible for either of them to put on weight.

"I'll see what I can do, dad," Astrid said with a grin, tucking the money away in her purse.

"Bye, Mr. Hofferson!" called out Merida and I before leaving the interrogation room at a jog.

"Hey! Ice cream stop on dad!" Astrid shouted when we reached the corner, where everyone was waiting for us. To my joy, they also had my bike with them.

"Come on, let's bounce like rubber balls!" I quipped, giggling as Merida swatter my head with a wrist guard.

A little while later, the six of us were enjoying our treats (a mint chocolate chip cookie cone for Merida, a vanilla shake for Rapunzel, a banana shake for Flynn, an ice cream sundae deluxe for Astrid and Hiccup, and a brownie earthquake for me).

"I mean, the songs should be in a B sharp, not a C flat! I mean, what's the point of releasing a song if no one on earth can sing it?" I was saying to everyone as we noshed on our sweet treats and yakked it up about other random things that crossed our minds. I was waving my spoon around as though I were conducting a wild sympathy while I talked, a habit I picked up in the fifth grade.

"I mean, the song is way too low for even Hiccup to sing and he has a pretty low voice," chimed in Astrid at the moment, jabbing her boyfriend in the side and making his blush.

"Amen!" sang Hiccup in his low voice, making everyone crack up.

"Everyone- harmonize, quickly!" I shouted before we all began to sing "Amen" in various pitches while trying not to crack up at how silly we were being, but failing miserably as Flynn harmonized in a falsetto voice. We all fell apart, snorting and laughing so hard we began to wheeze.

"So Elsa, what was going on at the station?" Flynn asked me once we all calmed down.

My face tightened and I explained what all happened while everyone finished up their frozen treats.

"Wow- that's something I certainly wasn't expecting," whistled Hiccup as we all tossed our trash and left the ice cream shop, each of us dropping a dollar into the tip bucket.

"Yeah," agreed Astrid as we all got onto our bikes or skateboards.

"There's only one small problem with the idea- I have an advance eidetic memory, and I can remember as far back as to when I was two years old," I reminded them. "So for them to tell me I was kidnapped at age three is next to impossible. Besides, mom will agree with me and say that it's absurd."

Rapunzel seemed to be deep in thought as we rounded the corner to my house, which I discovered was crawling with police.

"For the love of Jesus, now what?" I grumbled, marching up to a man who looked to be in charge. "Would someone mind telling me why my house is taped up like a Christmas present?"

He turned to me with a stern look.

"Elizabeth Willows?" he asked me as the rest of my crew came to a halt behind me.

"Name's Elsa Snow, if you don't mind," I snapped a bit rudely. "Now someone please answer my question!"

A lady cop came up to me.

"The woman you knew as Lucy Snow is now a wanted fugitive," she explained.

"A wanted fugitive?" I repeated slowly. "What did she ever do?"

"She kidnapped you," answered the cop-in-charge. "We're searching the house for clues as of to where she might've gone."

"Do you have a warrant?" I asked through a steaming temper. The cop-in-charge handed it to me and I glanced through it before handing it off to Astrid. "See if it's legal!" I barked at her before storming inside the house.

"_**OY!**_ What the _**FUCK**_ do _YOU_ think you're doing in _**MY**_ room _**UNIVITED?**_" I bellowed upon seeing an officer in my room. I pointed out the door. "_**OUT.**_"

He scuttled out, more shocked than anything else.

I took a deep breath before slamming the door loudly and going over to my bookcase, removing a false panel of books and taking out my secret journal. I glanced behind me as I slipped my journal into my backpack and grabbed my emergency overnight bag before taking the window and climbing down the giant apple tree.

"Come on, let's bounce- Merida, can I spend a few nights at your place until all this calms down?" I asked her, shouldering my backpack and placing my purse into my bike basket.

"Yeah sure," she answered, kicking up her skateboard so that it was under her arm. "Come on, let's beat it- I can tell all these police officers are making Flynn nervous as hell."

I looked over at the heartthrob, and sure enough, he did look like he was going to bolt. Rapunzel had her arm around his waist, so that was apparently what was keeping him from running for the hills.

"Elizabeth!"

I jumped as someone clamped their hand down on my shoulder. I acted without thinking- I grabbed the hand with my right hand and twisted as hard as I could while shifting my weight and thrusting with my arm, forcing whoever had grabbed me to their knees.

"Nice," whistled Astrid, looking at me with jealous admiration.

"I haven't seen you react that fast since Gaston was giving Hiccup a wedgie in the third grade!" remarked Merida, as I sent a glare at the blonde man before releasing him.

"Come on, let's bounce," I grunted, hopping onto my bike and leading the way as we all went back to the Dun Broch mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Elsa**

**I do not own Finding Carter or Frozen or Within Temptation.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa Snow lived the picture perfect life until she found out she was kidnapped… AU, Jelsa!**

The following day (which was Sunday), Merida and I were woken up at an ungodly hour.

"What time is it?" grumbled Merida, dragging herself out of bed and looking at her digital clock. "5:36? Who the barking hell even gets up at 5:36 AM on a Sunday morning?"

"I don't know," I grouched, throwing off the covers of my side of Merida's bed and standing with a back popping stretch. "But as soon as I find out, there's going to be hell to pay!"

Merida smiled sleepily at me as I marched over to her bedroom door and wrenched it open, glaring dagger at whoever was on the other side.

"Good morning, Elsa," greeted Elenore, looking perfect, even at this early hour. "Is Merida up?"

"Barely," I answered peeking over my shoulder ad sighing as I saw Merida, who was half asleep, trying to brush her untamable hair.

"Elsa dear, I'm terribly sorry to wake the two of you up but…" she hesitated before sighing. "Arthur and Irene Willows are here and they are insisting that they speak to you."

"Who?" I asked her dumbly.

"They're claiming that they're your biological parents," she explained in a low voice.

"Oh. Them," I said in a flat voice.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed to the nines in yesterday's jeans, a black turtleneck velvet crop top, my favorite boots and my trademark leather jacket. My makeup was dark and heavy and my hair was in its signature teased side braid.

I took a deep breath before marching down the stars and into the front sitting parlor, where Arthur and Irene Willows awaited me.

"Elizabeth?" breathed Irene, standing from her seat. "Is it really you?"

I just crossed my arms and leaned back on my heels, arching up an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah about that…" I began. "I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but I am not Elizabeth Willows. How do I know this? Well, for starters, I have an advance eidetic memory, and I can recall events from when I was two years old."

I waited for someone to counter my statement, but was met with tearful eyes (Irene) and a shocked face (Arthur).

"Is that everything? Because I'm starving," I announced, pivoting on my heel and reaching for the doorknob.

"Do you take martial arts?"

I paused at Arthur's voice before turning to face him.

"Not exactly," I answered shortly. "I just hung out with a lot of guys my freshman year of high school. You learn things when you're around the right kind of people." I noticed his right hand was bruised and I hid a smirk. Maybe that would teach him to grab unsuspecting girls in the near future.

"Actually, an eidetic memory begins to take form when a child is six years of age," piped in Mr. Dun Broch, entering the room with one of Merida's triplet brothers hanging onto his neck. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I thought I would come in and introduce myself." He straitened himself the best he could with his prosthetic leg and extended a hand to the Willows. "I'm Fergus Dun Broch, and this wee one is Hubert."

Hubert giggled and waved at the Willows before jumping from her father's back and landing in my arms.

"Careful- don't want to have a broken bone, wee one!" I adopted Mr. Dun Broch's Scottish accent and winked at the little evil in my arms, who smiled and kissed my cheek before I set him down and watched as he scurried away to join his brothers, probably.

I leaned back once more and observed the Willows as they took in their surroundings. They were obviously middle class, as how their clothes were well worn, but clean, and judging by the looks they were giving each other every now and then, they've never been in such a grand place.

"I was Merida's first friend when she started school here," I drawled. "She had just moved here from Scotland and didn't know anyone. She was sitting alone at lunch and I sat next to her. I asked her what she was eating and she told me it was a popular snack in Scotland. We traded bites of each other's meals and we became close friends. After, I introduced her to Rapunzel, Astrid and Hiccup and we quickly became inseparable."

I didn't jump Merida's voice chimed in from behind me "Aye, that, we did." She slung an arm around my shoulders. "Do you remember how we met Flynn?"

I sniggered. "How could I forget?" I teased her.

"It was last year, at the Halloween dance. We all got dressed up as story book characters- I was a princess from Scottish legends, Elsa was the ice queen from Hans Christian Anderson's short story, and Astrid and Hiccup were the dragon riders from a Norse legend. Rapunzel was… well, Rapunzel, and we girls spent four hours braiding extra long extensions and flowers into her hair. Hiccup was a good sport about it all- he took pictures during the entire getting ready process. The first person Rapunzel sees when she sets foot into the gym was Flynn, who was back then, a juvenile delinquent. He catches her eye and pretty soon, they're both flirting and dancing together." Merida sighed dreamily. "It was the most romantic thing ever!"

I giggled as I slung my other arm around her shoulder.

"Aye, that it was, romantic, mind you!" I copied her Scottish accent, making her swat at me. I, in turn, smirked up at her. "Speaking of which, but what are we doing today?"

"Elsa, you and your parents are getting to know each other today," Elenore told me firmly, entering the sitting parlor with a stern look on her face.

I looked at Merida before turning to face Arthur and Irene.

"Okay," I sighed. I glanced at my watch and scowled as the little interment beamed 6:00 AM back up at me. "Seriously? Sunday is my only day to sleep in!" I grouched crabbily as Merida patted my back and Elenore sent a look my way. "It's true- I wake up at six for school Mondays through Fridays and Saturdays is dedicated to early morning workouts and band practice."

"What classes are you talking?" Arthur asked me.

"Currently intermediate geometry, American history, Gothic literature, chemistry, advance classical music, beginning Russian, and American street dance," I answered after examining my nail beds for a moment.

"That's quite a load," commented Irene with an impressed look on her face.

I shrugged. "It's not rocket science- it's easier than it sounds."

"What are you learning in your American history class?" asked Arthur.

"Right now, we're getting into the Newsboy strike of 1899- there's a movie and a stage show out about it called _Newsies_- and we're all getting dressed up for when we go see it next month, the stage show, mind you." I sighed happily- I loved going to see live theater shows with a fiery passion. "Oh before I forget- I need to contact Rapunzel and have her help me sew up the pattern I got- it seemed a lot simpler inside the packaging for some reason or other…"

"I'll call her right now!" volunteered Merida with a cheer before bounding from the room, leaving me alone with Arthur and Irene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Elsa**

**I do not own Finding Carter or Frozen or Within Temptation.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Elsa Snow lived the picture perfect life until she found out she was kidnapped… AU, Jelsa!**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Sorry about not updating anytime soon, but school had been a downright bitch to me!**

The following week, I avoided contact with Arthur and Irene as much as possible. I was busy with school, band practice and getting ready to record our first album.

"I mean, seriously Hiccup- I'm not a soprano- I'm a mezzo soprano belter!" I was whining to Hiccup. Everyone was spread out in Merida's bedroom, with Merida and I on the giant bed, Rapunzel in Flynn's lap on the widow seat, and Hiccup and Astrid sitting next to each other on the floor.

"Yeah, that's true…" Hiccup leaned over my notebook of original music he was editing and scribbled something down. "Here, try this."

"_**Please, say my name  
Remember who I am  
You will find me in the world of yesterday  
You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am"**_

"That's much better!" grinned Merida happily, looking over my shoulder at the sheet music, which was in a lower key as oppose to its original key.

"Yeah, it does sound better when I'm not straining my voice," I muttered, making my own notations.

At that moment, a knock sounded at the door. Six heads swiveled to see Elenore with one of Merida's brothers in her arms.

"Merida, Elsa, Rapunzel, Astrid, bedtime in fifteen minutes. That means Flynn, Hiccup, you'll need to leave in ten minutes. Tomorrow will be a big day," reminded the mother of four.

"Yes, Mrs. Dun Broch," everyone chimed.

"Let's see what else we can cram into the next ten minutes…" Rapunzel piped up, her long blond hair braided neatly.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make everyone happy. So when Flynn and Hiccup went home, leaving us girls to our slumber party, I felt like I'd accomplished a lot in that brief band meeting.

"Alright, so someone remind me again what else we need to do to make our dreams a reality?" I asked as we all snuggled down into Merida's giant bed for the night.

"Well, first we need to finish writing music to those lyrics we came up with," answered Merida cheerfully.

"And then we need to come up with concept art for the album," added in Astrid with a loud yawn.

"Thank God I'll still be going to West Brooklyn High School," I groaned. "I would die if I were forced to transfer!"

"We could always come bail you out!" cheered Rapunzel.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," I grinned tiredly before falling asleep.

The next thing I knew was that someone was poking me awake.

"I think she's awake now, Rapunzel," Astrid's voice floated into my ears. I sat up with a loud groan and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday morning," answered Merida from her monster of a closet, where she was hunting down an outfit to wear.

I sleepily got up, washed my face, got dressed (a black crop top with movable straps on the back and neck, black skinny jeans, my favorite boots and trademark leather jacket) and put on my makeup, making sure to make it darker and heavier than usual.

I stepped out of the bathroom and hid a smirk at tomboyish Merida fussing over whether to wear a dress or jeans.

"How about both?" asked Astrid, dressed in leather pants and a green shirt with stud on the shoulders and neck.

"Great idea!" cheered the Scottish girl, diving back inside her closet. Astrid and Rapunzel both looked at me and rolled their eyes. Merida was as tomboyish as a girl could possibly be, but when it came to getting dressed in the mornings, she turned a total 180 degrees.

Merida came out two minutes later, dressed in darkwash bell bottom jeans and a teal knee length dress with three quarter sleeves and gold embroidery.

"How do I look?" she asked twirling around.

"Late," announced Elenore as she stuck her head inside the bedroom door. "Mrs. Haddock had been waiting outside for the better part of forty five minutes. Now hurry it up!"

Rapunzel gave her long hair one last brush before bounding up from her seat on the floor. Today, she wore a purple and pink corset styled top with dark purple jeans.

"Seal my fate today," I muttered, trailing after my friends as we all left Merida's bedroom and went outside, where Mrs. Haddock was indeed waiting for us, along with Hiccup and Flynn.

"We got everything you own in the trailer, Elsa," Hiccup assured me as I tossed my overnight bag in the back of Mrs. Haddock's van.

"Thanks," I smiled at them before throwing myself in shotgun and rolling the window down to breath in the wonderful New York air.

"I feel like starting a song; how about everyone else?" asked Flynn randomly.

"Good idea!" beamed Rapunzel before they both launched into _**I See the Light**_.

I exchanged looks with everyone else before pulling out my cell phone and recording the two lovebirds without them noticing me. I was so focused on recording them that I failed to notice where we were until Mrs. Haddock announced, "We're here!"

I swiftly shut off my cell phone and stashed it away inside my purse before looking up at the house before me.

It was plain, with yellow trim and blue shutters. If anything, it reminded me of a houseboat. And it was in the country part of New York, so there was farmland around for miles as far as the eye could see, with a few corrals with cows and goats and horses a little ways off.

I sighed as we all got out of Mrs. Haddock's minivan and began to stretch and chatter loudly.

In no time at all, Arthur and Irene came out of the little houseboat, followed by a girl who looked younger than I was and wore her dark starberry hair in braids.

"Elizabeth," beamed Irene happily. "We're so happy you made it in time."

"I'm Anna!" cheered the girl, skipping around her parents and giving me a hug. Through the material of her t-shirt, I could feel that she wore something over heart. "I always wanted a sister!"

"Me too," I found myself saying as I smiled down at her. For the first time, she took in my appearance, but she seemed too happy to care that I looked like I belonged in a biker gang.

"Oy Elsa, do you want us to dump your stuff onto the front lawn and leave the lot of you to deal with it?" yelled Merida.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, I'll show you were my sister's room is at!" yelled Anna, grabbing my hand and toting me into the house, which smelled faintly of vanilla and violets. Rapunzel and Merida followed close behind me.

My room was in the attic of the little houseboat/ farmhouse, and was rather big and spacious, with plenty of hidden nooks for me to curl up in and read or write. I went over to the window and hollered down to everyone, saying that Rapunzel would direct them to my room.

In close to no time at all, everyone was helping me decorate my room to my taste as jokes and kind insults were tossed around. I got to know Anna better- she was thirteen and was going to enter high school the following school year.

Even though I had no intention of doing so, I quickly fell in love with Anna. She was bubbly, a bit hyper and talkative. Oh Lord could that girl talk! I first thought that Anna and Rapunzle would become instant BBFs, but Anna seemed to have velcroed herself to me, judging by how she never left my side while we were moving myself in.

"Careful with the bed!" I yelped at Hiccup and Flynn, who were carrying my iron daybed up the winding staircase that led to my bedroom. "If either one of you drop it, hell will ensue!"

"Relax Elsa, we got it!" grunted Hiccup as he and Flynn gently placed the bed next to a honking huge bookcase that I knew would be filled up rather quickly. He groaned as his fake leg slid out from under him and he thudded onto the staircase with a heavy grunt of pain.

"Hiccup, you alright, man?" Flynn asked in concern as I yelled for Astrid.

"I think carrying that bed snapped something," winced Hiccup, rolling up his jeans to reveal his prosthetic leg. Anna gasped as Astrid barged into the room, looking frantic.

"Let me see," Astrid ordered, pushing Flynn, Anna and I away before beginning to poke and prod.

"Well, nothing more to be done except get the rest of my shit up here!" I whistled merrily, trotting down the stairs to grab two boxes balanced on top of one another and then going back up the stairs again.


End file.
